1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sheet retainers for a sheet transporter.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art and Technical Problems
In the prior art there are available slings and frames for handling sheets, e.g. glass sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,287 teaches a pair of slings spaced from one another on a spreader bar. Each of the slings has a half bridle for engaging sides of the sheets and a shoe for supporting the bottom edge of the sheets. A limitation of the sling assembly of the above-identified patent is that there are no provisions for supporting the sheet between the slings to prevent bowing of the sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,779 teaches a glass plate transporter having a rigid frame. The frame is loaded with glass sheets and thereafter the sides of the sheets engaged by fingers to secure the sheets to the frame. The loaded frame is lifted on the vertical position and the sheets transferred from the transporter to a sling and bar assembly for example of the type taught in the above-mentioned patent. Although the transporter is acceptable for its intended purpose, there are limitations. For example, the sheet retainers are not easily moved to engage or disengage the sheets and adjusted for various glass thicknesses.
As can now be appreciated it would be advantageous to provide a sheet transporter that does not have the limitations of the prior art sheet transporters and sling and bar assemblies.